His Own
by Dahlias
Summary: What I considered rough he said was gentle... Twilight Xover. Slash.


**

* * *

**

Title:

His Own

**Summary:** _What I considered rough he said was gentle..._ Twilight Xover

**Pairing:** Harry/??

**Rating:** NC17

**Warning:** Lemon, Slash

* * *

**His Own **

_Dahlias_

_._

What I considered rough he said was gentle.

His skin was smooth beneath my exploring touch, smooth stretches of cool paleness. His hair was like ribbons of silk as strands caressed my face as his tongue invaded my mouth. He may look human, like any other beautiful man but skin wasn't supposed to stretch over a layer of steel, his touch shouldn't force me to raise the temperature of my own body, his tongue shouldn't feel like sandpaper against my own but this was him, this was the man I was falling madly in love with.

This was my vampire and I wouldn't have his quirks any other way.

The sheets were a tangled mess, my warm breadth mingled with his cool one that was unnecessary. He enjoyed the heat of my body that writhed beneath him as he ground against me. His pale lips kissed me one last time before his mouth moved lower, his teeth scraping over my flushed body and I feel the burn. He leaves a trail of venom, marking me as his as he's unable to bite and leave a much more permanent branding.

I love this, his venom is like acid and the pain makes my erection stiffer. His tongue licks my nipple before he sucks on it until it's bruised and puckered. The same attention is given to my other nipple… I wish I had several more to prolong the torture of his mouth. But his lips drag downward, I can't help it, I cry out as that sinful tongue dips into the indent of my navel. He toys with that sensitive patch of skin, muscles twitch and I beg for more, for anything.

His hands drift ever lower, I want him to touch me but his cool fingers drift over my sack and I mewl in protest as he ignores my need. I'm ready to burst but he chuckles and the sly bastard sneaks a tight ring at the base of my cock to keep me from any sort of release. I curse his name. "Easy now love." His mouth leaves my body and I'm no longer touching him, he's just in reach but I know if I touch he would tie me up and I'm not in the mood for games right now.

I want him more than I've wanted anyone and I delude myself that he wants the same as his eyes rake over me with appreciation within a fraction of a second he was gone from my sight and returned with a tube in hand – lube. "Fuck me please." I beg.

He gives me one of those smirks the ladies swoon over, "Ready?"

"Please."

His touch makes me want to cum and I swear I have as his slender and long finger breaches me. My thighs quiver and I feel pleasure course through me but that wasn't right… he bound me from it. "One more." Two fingers stretch me and he slips in another while scissoring.

I couldn't wait any longer…

Thankfully neither could he and I feel him above me, his cool breadth bathing the sweat beaded at my neck as he braces himself and cock presses against my stretched opening. I moan as his heavy weight pushes into me…I feel like I'm about to die but it's a good death. He hisses out as he hits bottom, my insides clenching around him.

His fingers grip the sheets, tearing holes through the expensive fabric, his control begins to slip and I'm on a rollercoaster of needs. I need him to fuck me, I need him to push deeper, to go faster, I need him to make me feel pain, I need him more than I've needed anyone. He pulls out – I want to kill him but his hands were gentle but firm as he turned me over and pulled me to my knees as I drag a pillow under me to bite, I am a very vocal lover and it frustrates him when I deny him my _music_.

A stretch of time passes and I'm on my second orgasm with my third gradually building and his hips move a bit erratic and I know he's also on the brink after our long marathon of sex. His needs are mine and while my body is prickling with an overload of sensation I'm determined to satisfy him in ways he had never experienced before and after death. This time I'm above him rocking myself as his bruising fingers clench on my thigh and his eyes are closed.

The magic in me begins to build and I direct it at his cock that was as hard as ice. I like being on top when he finally orgasms, his reserved face is open to my eyes and for such a prim and proper man I love to see him reduced to mush but my orgasm rips through me and my eyes are squeezed shut and my thighs clamp and tremble.

For a moment my magic wraps around the two of us and I feel what he feels, he feels what I feel, our pleasure mounts to unimaginable heights… I'm on my back, he's pressed deeper than he's ever been, his hips jerk as he pumps me full of his seed. His cool breath on my neck burns against my heated flesh and I'm panting with breadth as his chest also rises and falls as if he himself had run miles upon miles.

From experience I know that his control was held by a frail line, his teeth had clenched and if he were human they would have shattered as it was a part of me was disappointed that he didn't claim me. My body feels sluggish and my nails that dug into him fell away as my arm sagged to the bed, my legs felt numb and my magic was subdued. If I had the strength to pay attention to the world around me and not on the dark honey eyes above me I would have noticed the hazy air of visible magic that rose the temperature of the room a few degrees.

His face moved closer and our lips met in a lazy kiss, the frenzy before leaving the both of us sated, his cock remained in me and I didn't protest, I loved the feel of him, and even soft he was an impressive size. Our lovemaking caught up with me and I felt myself grow tired and my kiss grew sloppy, he pulled away with one last peck and before I fell into unconsciousness he slipped out of me much to my mewl of displeasure, "Carlisle."

.

"Rest Harry," Carlisle caressed the heated face of his lover and whether it was right, "My own." Or wrong he would make Harry his, the wizard belonged to him and he would be damned if he let go.

His own, his love, his mate.

End?

OoOoOoHP/CCoOoOoO

A/N: I have a poll on my bio page. It's a Twilight/HP Xover and for a certain theme. So far the little votes I do have, have been very interesting. Thank you. Cheers! Dahlias.


End file.
